Jack frost and Elsa the queen of vampires
by 1D biggest fan
Summary: Elsa and Jack frost have a thing for each other but what will happen when Elsa is turned into a vampire and forced to become the queen of vampires? Will Elsa find a way to become a human again or will Elsa be stuck in her immortal vampire form forever and have to let Jack go?
1. Chapter 1

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I was the princess of Arendelle along with princess Anna of Arendelle we were happy sisters but I had ice & snow powers! I wanted to spend some time away from the castle so she went to go spend some time on the streets of the kingdom. As I walked down the steps of the castle people bowed in respect to their princess and Elsa nodded her head back in gratitude. I was walking down the market when a boy around her age with white hair a blue hoodie, with brown trousers that were tearing at the ankles, no shoes and he was holding a wooden staff with a hook shape at one end, ran into me causing me to fall over onto my cape. Immediately he turned around and apologised,

"I'm so sorry" he said whilst reaching out his hand for me to take. Elsa placed her hand onto his and they gripped each other and the boy pulled Elsa up back to her feet,

"Are you okay?" he spoke with a worried tone,

"Don't worry I'm fine" the boy did this childish smile at me which made her which made her blush slightly. He then looked back to the ground behind me and there lay my crown. The boy walked over to it and picked it up and studied it carefully then realised it was the crown that belonged to the princess then he looked at me and realised she was the princess. He immediately bowed in respect to me and I curtsied back in understanding.

"I believe this is yours" He said holding it in both hands. So I reached out to take it but he said,

"Please allow me." He said it whilst holding the crown above his chest, so I lowered my head and I felt the crown being placed on her head so I lifted her head back up and the boy replied with,

"Wow you look beautiful" he spoke with wide eyes. She smiled and said,

"Thank you" I replied I wanted to spend more time with this boy. So I asked,

"What is your name?"

"Jack. And you must be princess Elsa of Arendelle?"

"Yes. So why don't you come by the castle at noon and we can have lunch?" he looked like he was considering it for a moment then replied with,

"Sure. So I guess I"ll see you then" and with that he bowed in respect and smiled. I curtsied back and waved politely and she went to the castle and he went deeper into the streets of the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

Elsa had a huge dinner laid out on the long dinning table for Anna, Jack and I. It included chicken, corn on the cob, salad (since Elsa didn't know if Jack was vegetarian/allergic or doesn't like anything on the table). Elsa even had some gluten free cookies made for Jack. Elsa had made herself an ice dress with her powers which was light blue (same as Elsa's ice dress from the movie). All of a sudden from the big grand doors burst through three of Elsa's palace guards two were holding Jack's arms behind his back whilst he was handcuffed behind his back and the third was holding his staff. As soon as they entered the guards forced jacks head and back with their free hands whilst they bowed themselves.

"Rise immediately!" I was almost shouting. Why were they putting Jack in handcuffs? They were startled by the sudden change of emotion and rose immediately,

"What is the meaning of this?" I questioned

"We caught the troublemaker at the foot of the castle claiming that he was asked to meet you your majesty in the castle." A guard replied,

"Hi, Elsa" Jack spoke in an embarrassed voice,

"You will address her majesty as princess Elsa!" One of the guards spoke,

"Release him immediately, return his staff to him and return to your posts." Elsa demanded. And so they unlocked the handcuffs and as soon as the handcuffs were off he rubbed his wrists for marks were made on his wrists from the handcuffs. Then the third guard handed Jack's staff and Jack gave him a death glare and the guard ran back to his post.

"What was all that about?" I asked,

"Well lets just say your guards believe in kid fairy tales and so do you"

"What?"

"My name is Jack Frost from the stories"

"So how do you cause all that trouble around the kingdom and how do you always manage to escape my guards?"

"like this" Then he taped his staff on the ground and ice formed on the ground around him and then he lifted himself off the ground with what felt like a gust of wind and suddenly he was flying around the room and landed in front of me. I was just stood there amazed and relieved because him having the power over ice & snow means I don't have to keep my power over ice & snow either,

"Aren't you upset?" Jack asked with a curious voice,

"No" I simply replied

"Why not?" Jack was even more curious now

"Because of this" Then I stomped my foot on the ground and the rest of the floor was then covered in ice which was about 12 times the size of the floor Jack covered. Then I formed a snowflake with a wave of my hand and four letters were engraved into it and it floated in front of jack then with another wave of my hand it had a blue string attached to it and it was resting on his chest as a necklace. He smiled and did the same thing to me but this time the words Elsa were carved into the necklace. I smiled back and then suddenly Anna came through the doors just after I got rid of all the ice on the floor so she didn't suspect a thing and Anna let out a lit chuckle. Elsa was the one to break the silence,

"Shall we eat?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

Jack didn't eat that much but he did have a corn on the cob, some roast potatoes and a bit of sweet corn. he even had some of those gluten free cookies. Anna stuffed her gob with whatever was on the table. I nibbled on some chicken now and then because I wasn't very hungry. Anna was obviously curious about Jack.

"So Jack what about your family when will we meet them?" Anna was asking a lot of questions.

"Well my father died when I was very young, my mother died of cancer a few years ago and my sister Emma is 9 years old and is probably on the lake skating with her mates." Anna must feel incredibly awkward right now,

"Oh my, I'm so sorry I didn't me-"

"It's okay Anna I'm used to talking about it now" Jack interrupted.

"Well our parents died on our shipwreck during storm around three years ago so that means Elsa will be queen soon!"

"Oh really Elsa are you excited?" Jack asked me now looking towards me

"Honestly I'm a bit nervous" I responded.

Then I remembered,

"Oh Anna I almost forgot I had some more acrylic paints ordered, the ones you ran out of and they have arrived so I had them deliver to your painting room." Immediately Anna got up and ran out of the dining room.

"Well I guess she was in a bit of a hurry." Jack said with a bit of humour in his voice and I let out a bit of a chuckle,

"She has a very big passion for art."

"I can tell" He said it with a even more of a humorous voice.

"So now that we're alone without Anna. How do you have the same ice powers as me except I can't fly"

"Well...one day me and my sister were skating on the ice but the ice started to crack underneath her so I pushed her out the way but doing so I put myself onto the thinner ice and it gave way and I fell through the ice. The next day I was brought back to life by the man in the moon and I found a cottage and I went in there was a girl crying in the corner so I asked her what was wrong and she said to me 'Jack whats wrong with your hair' and suddenly the memories of my past life came rushing back to me and turns out that was my sister crying in the cottage and whilst I was in the lake my mother had passed away so from then on I was responsible for her so we made a life for each other and when I was in the ice I gained these ice powers. So what about you? How did you get your powers?" Jack asked,

"I was born with these powers" He smiled at me and I smiled back,

"Well thank you so much for the food and for the chat but why don't you come round tomorrow for Sunday lunch because me and my sister always make Sunday lunch on a Sunday?"

"That sounds great but Anna is going out with her boyfriend Kristoff for lunch so I'll come by myself if thats okay"

"Thats absolutely fine. In that case me and my sister need to go shopping so I'll need to go."

"I'll see you out just because of the guards."


	4. Chapter 4

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I decided to walk to the cottage by the lake because I needed some fresh air before I went to Jacks cottage. So I took the shortest path there which was through to woods and past the field of pine trees.

Anna had spent most of her morning getting me and herself ready for lunch. I kept saying 'Anna it's just lunch' but she kept shushing me so she could concentrate on my make-up. She said I should test out my coronation dress and wear it to lunch with Jack an his sister. So I tried it on before leaving the castle and Anna said to me 'perfection' so I am now wearing it and I also have my pink cape dragging behind me.I also have my massive handbag on my arms which had a little surprise in it. I had reached the lake and spotted the cottage it was quite small but was a perfect living space for a maximum 4 people. I went to the front door and knocked 3 times and almost immediately a little girl with a brown dress that went up to her knees and was wearing some shoes that opened the door and held out her hand for me to shake whilst saying,

"Hello you must be Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" And as we shook hands I said,

"Yes and you must be Emma. It's nice to meet you." We released hands,

"It's nice to meet you to your majesty,"she said it with a curtsy,"Jack has told me so much about you."

"Jack has told me lots of things about you too"

"Please come in." So I entered calmly and I saw Jack's staff resting on the wall by a small 4 seater table and Jack was stirring a pot which smelt like broccoli and carrots. Suddenly he realised I was standing in th hallway and he turned off the hob and said,

"Elsa, hi I'm so glad you could come over," he said it with his childish smile again which made me blush slightly,"I see you've already met Emma"

"I'll serve up lunch then." Emma said with a smile,

"Let me hang up your cape and you can take a seat." so I unclipped my cape, swung it over my shoulders and handed it to Jack which he then took out to the hallway. I sat down at a seat. He then came back then he sat down and said,

"I know that what ever you touch will get frost on it so I spoke to my friend Phil the yeti and he made some ice proof cutlery so Emma won't notice and then you won't have to wear gloves at the table."

"Thank you so much Jack and please send my thanks to your friend Phil." I didn't even know you could get ice proof cutlery. Jack didn't have that much to eat again, I had some potatoes, Yorkshire puddings and carrots in between conversations and Emma ate as much as she can, she reminded me of Anna. A lot. When we had all finished Emma took our plates to the sink and sat down again and so I thought now was the time to bring out the surprise.

"So Emma Jack told me you like to dance on the ice whilst skating. synchronised skating I think it's called."

"Yes" replied Emma,

"Jack also told me that the blade on your old skates had shattered whilst you were doing a triple jump so," I reached in my bag and pulled out a wrapped box an handed it to Emma, "Open it" and so Emma tore at the wrapping paper until it came to a cardboard box. She opened the box and inside it was a pair of with ice skates with a light blue blades at the bottom and there were small blue jewels in the shape of snowflakes scattered around the shoes and white laces.

"Oh my gosh thanks."

"I thought we could try them out since I'm a bit of a skater myself." I said whilst pulling out my own pair of ice skates out of my bag."and I also brought some skates for Jack if he wanted to try skating.

"YES YES YES YES YES yes please." So I replied with.

"Let the skating begin."


	5. Chapter 5

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I asked Jack where his bathroom was so I could get changed into my skating outfit because there was no way I was going to be able to skate in my dress. I also gave Emma her own outfit that was exactly the same just smaller. It was like a swimming costume just navy blue, shiny and had a rara skirt attached to the waist. So I got changed and tied my hair into a bun like I usually have whilst I'm skating. I made sure the safety covers were on the blades and I started to balance on the blades whilst walking. So I reached the lake finding Jack being balanced by Emma whilst Emma was trying to teach him to skate. I set myself on a boulder right on the ledge of the lake. So I took off the safety covers from my blades and set them on the floor next to me. And I set my feet on to the lakes surface and pushed myself off the boulder and glided across the lake with ease towards Jack and his sister.

Just before I reached them I made a sharp right turn on the ice and started to circle around the two siblings, then I came to a sudden stop in front of them. Emma spoke first,

"Can you teach me how to do a triple spin?" Emma asked excitedly,

"Of course I can." I replied but Jack asked,

"Umm Elsa...What is a triple spin?"

"Show us Elsa!"

"Okay." So I started to skate into the middle of the lake and once I reached the middle I Jumped into the air and did three quick and snappy spins in mid air then came back down onto the ice and as soon as I touched the ice I pushed my left leg behind me so I was doing circles going backwards and I was balancing on one foot. I set my foot back down after a few circles and pressed my right foot onto the ice causing me to spin quickly to my right so now I was facing Jack and Emma who both had their jaws dropped in amazement. So I stopped in front of them.

"Wow Elsa you're amazing." Jack spoke,

"Yeah you really are." Emma agreed,

"So do you want to learn how to do it?" I asked,

"Yes yes yes yes yes" Emma was obviously excited about learning the triple spin. So I held out my hand for Emma to take and when she took my hand I guided her to the edge of the lake. Whilst Jack was watching in the middle.

"So do you know how to do a double spin?" I asked and Emma nodded in response."Well first you need to make sure that when you jump you use your arms to make you spin faster so sort of swing your arms slightly and point your feet so when you land you won't fall on the ground,

"Okay." so Emma skated in a straight line towards the middle of the lake and suddenly she jumped whilst spinning her arms ever so slightly and she did perfect three quick and snappy spins in the air but She almost fell over when she landed. But she carried on going into backward circles with one leg in the air which I was impressed with. She skated back to me and stopped in front of me,

"I'd give it a nine and a half out of ten! Well done Emma now we just need to work on your landing so just before your blades touch the ground again stretched out both your arms to the side of you to keep your balance and then hold you arms there whilst your doing you backwards circles and then you should have the triple spin." I suggested

"Got it" Emma replied. So She gave it another try an this time she did everything perfectly I was so pleased with her. I smiled at her as she skated back to me,

"Well done Emma that was incredible high five" I said holding out my hand and Emma high fived my hand,

"Thank you your majesty." Emma said with a happy tone.

"Please call me Elsa." I replied

"We have some ice cream in the fridge would you like some?" Jack called out

"That would be lovely Jack." I shouted back

"What about you Emma?" Jack asked

"No thanks Jackie" Emma responded. So she went back to practicing her triple spin. I glided over to the edge of the lake where I had left my safety covers for the blades on my skates. I sat down on the same boulder facing the lake and started to undo my skates. Once I had them off my feet I placed them by Jack skates that were laying on the ground next to me. Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder so I turned around to see Jack standing behind me offering me a mint choc chip ice cream in a crone.

"Thank you." I said whilst taking the ice cream from his hands. He sat down on the boulder next to me an began to eat his ice cream whilst watching Emma practice the triple spin.

"Thank you." Jack said suddenly

"For what?" I asked

"For our skates and Emma's ice skating outfit." Jack spoke in a calm manner.

"It was nothing." I replied and by that time I had finished my ice cream. I noticed it was almost sundown and Anna would start to get worried about where I was soon.

"Jack I think I need to get changed and head back to the castle. Anna will be getting worried about where I am soon."

"Okay but you'll come back soon right?" Jack asked

"You bet I will." So I went back to the cottage carrying my skates. When I got inside I got changed into my dress and put my skates and outfit into my handbag. I went back into the dining room to find Jack and Emma talking they noticed me an turned around.

"Elsa will you come back soon?" Then an idea struck my head.

"You know what why don't you and Jack come to the palace for the night so we can get to know each other better an spend some time together." I suggested

"Please can we go Jackie?" Emma asked Jack with some sort of puppy dog eyes.

"Okay but that means you need to pack some things." And with out another word Emma ran through the hallway and into her bedroom.

"I think she's excited to go to the castle!" Jack said,

"Shouldn't you be packing some things to?" I asked Jack

"Well since I'm immortal being brought back to life with the moon and all I don't sleep."

"Oh, okay." So about 5 minutes later Emma came back through the hallway with a bag in her arm

"I'm ready." And with that Jack grabbed his staff and we went outside so Jack locked the door and said,

"Are you ready to take a quick way?"

"Sure" I responded

"Hold on." Jack said so I clung to his waist whilst Emma held onto his free arm.

"Woo hoo." Jack cried whilst we flew to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Elsa's POV**

* * *

I introduced Emma and Anna to each other and they seemed to have a lot in common so they got along really well. They went off to Anna's gallery where she keeps all her paintings that she has done. So they left me and Jack alone in the great hall. We wondered through the hallways looking at all the portraits of the royal families before my family. There was this first picture and the first ruler of Arendelle, the description said he claimed to be a vampire and is now wondering the castle trying to find a queen of vampires.

"What a load of rubbish." Jack exclaimed at the paining of the 'vampire' Prince Hans.

"I know right." I answered back, it really was a load of rubbish.

"Hay Elsa." Jack asked

"Yes Jack" I answered

"I'm not sure you feel the same way but I really like you Elsa" Those words made me so happy I couldn't explain my happiness then and there

"Oh Jack I do feel the same way." I replied and blushed at the same time. We took a step closer to each other and our faces were about a cm away from each other when he moved forward and our lips touched I felt so happy and I ran a hand through his hair and after about a minute when moved ever so slightly away from each other and we both smiled at each other. then we both heard a,

"Uuhhh you do know I'm standing here right." We looked to the left and there stood the 'vampire' man from the painting stood there with FANGS! hanging out the sides of his mouth.

"You" I breathed

"Me. Prince Hans King Of Vampires who roams the castle trying to find my self a queen and It seems as though I've got one." Hans spoke venomously.

"HHH" I gasped realising I meant me. Immediately Jack stepped in front of me and held his staff in a defence position saying,

"You stay away from her!" Jack was almost shouting.

"What you gonna do about it frost boy." Hans challenged,

"Elsa run!" Jack shouted. And so I took off down the hallway towards the great hall and just before I could call for the guards when my high heel snapped off and I fell to the floor which twisted my ankles and I gasped out in pain and Jack must of heard it because he said,

"ELSA!" I turned around to see Jack holding off the so call vampire king I just played there on the floor watching Jack struggle to fight Hans. Then suddenly Jack's staff was kicked out of his hands and now he was powerless without his staff so Hans took this chance and punched him in the side of his face and with such force it caused him to fall to the ground with his back on the wall and Hans kicked him in the stomach once which would of hurt considering the strength of a vampire so I called out to him,

"JACK!" I got up and tried to run to him but my twisted ankle gave up and I collapsed about one step away from Jack's staff and about ten steps from Jack him self. Suddenly I realised Hans was leaning over me with poisonous eyes.

"Well looks like you've lost frost boy and now Elsa is mine." but then I had an idea so I waited until Jack had recovered and was standing up.

"Please don't hurt her if this is to get back at me for 175 years ago please I'll do anything just don't do anything to Elsa." Jack pleaded I reached out my hand for the staff and when I had a good grip on it I shouted.

"Jack catch!" And I tossed Jack's staff to him although I must of done it to hard because Jack had to jump up to catch the staff.

"Make one single move and she gets bitten." He said it whilst stroking my hair away from my neck so I tried to hit him with my hand by he deflected it with his forearm and with a wave of his hand he made two vines sprout up from the ground and made them hold my wrists together and then secured them to the floor I was starting to get scared.

"Ja-" I tried to call out to him but then another vine was used to gag me and I just looked at jack with pleading eyes knowing I was defenceless with my hands tied to the floor.

"Just let her go I will do anything just let her go." Jack continued to plead.

"It's too late frost you made your choice to fight me and take my loved ones from me and now I will take the one you love from you!"

* * *

third person

* * *

Suddenly Hans dipped his head and he bit into Elsa's soft and warming flesh for about 5 seconds there was a burning sensation in Elsa's neck but then it went away suddenly

"HANS!" Jack shouted at Hans but Elsa was suddenly released from the vines and she was lifted off the floor by a invisible force and she was now standing up in mid air. Then a red bubble was made around Elsa. Jack was curious so he placed his hand onto the bubble and took his hand away and gasped red flesh blood stained onto his hand it was so fresh Jack had to use his powers to get rid of the blood

"WHAT IS THIS HANS. WHY IS ELSA IN A BLOOD BUBBLE?!" Jack shouting at Hans. Without a word Hans Pressed a hand onto the bubble and it popped making Elsa fall to the floor. But It didn't exactly look like Elsa her light blue ice dress was now a blood red ice dress and her white hair had half a dozen red strips of hair and half a dozen black strips of hair in it but it still had white hair in it here and there she also had a necklace that was a chain and laying on her chest was a 3D ring with a mini time turner in the centre of the ring and the sand looked like it was slowly sprinkling down to the bottom side of the time turner.

"Uhh my head," Elsa looked down at her self and was shocked by her new style,"Jack whats going on. Oh no." Elsa was in serious shock.

"Elsa run!" Jack shouted and so she took of down the hallway and into the darkness leaving Jack with Hans. Hans began to get frustrated Elsa had ran off and said,

"Damn you frost this isn't over until next time." Hans said whilst stepping into the shadows. Jack took the chance and ran off in the same direction as Elsa soon he heard a whisper,

"Jack." Jack turned around to see Elsa standing there pointing towards the main entrance/exit. Jack nodded half ran half fast walked towards Elsa and as soon as Jack reached her they sprinted hand in hand towards the main entrance/exit.


End file.
